


The Steed My True Love Rides On (Is Lighter Than The Wind)

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brief Catholicism mention, Drugging, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Fairy, Fantasy AU, Medieval, Medieval AU, Open Ending, Oral Sex, Sex, depending how you look at it, faerie - Freeform, history au, possibly stockholmd syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt is a simple peasant living in Ireland, so how did he end up in bed with The Queen of the Faeries?





	The Steed My True Love Rides On (Is Lighter Than The Wind)

**Author's Note:**

> This is briefly inspired by the Scottish poem Tam Lin. Particularly by the line, "And frae my horse I fell; And the Queen o’ Fairies she took me, In yon green hill to dwell." (That from my horse I fell, The Queen of Fairies she caught me, In yon green hill to dwell.)  
> The title is also from a modern translation of the line in Tam Lin, "The steed that my true-love rides on, Is fleeter nor the wind;.”  
> I’m thinking of doing a more faithful adaptation of it with mattelektra, in the future.  
> For the daredevilbingo card, Fairies, (this makes it a bingo baby!)  
> One last thing, you can find the fanart I did for this fic, on my Instagram @artofthebelladonna, or my tumblr, @ougraciousqueen.

**1392**

 

The ride to Malahide Castle is long and tiring. Matthew's thighs ache as he and his horse trek across the Irish landscape.

Matthew's good friend, Foggy Nelson, leads the way to his home. He has finally convinced Matthew to leave the comforts of Kilkenny Castle, where he's lived with his stablehand father all his life.

Since he was blinded as a boy, he prefers to stay where he feels safe, which is on the castle grounds. He only met Foggy, because he once accompanied his own master on a visit to Kilkenny.

Foggy is a few yards ahead on his mare, a water skin in hand. "We're almost there!" He yells back, but Matthew can barely hear him above the howling of the wind.

He kicks his foot into the side of his own stallion, in the hopes to catching up. Instead of picking up speed, his horse rears back as if frightened, and flings Matthew off its back.

He goes flying through the air and hits the ground with a thud. His body rolls down the hillside, and he tumbles towards the river bellow. He makes a loud splash when he hits it, and he's taken over by the freezing cold water, that chills him to the bone.

Matthew tries to send out his senses, in the hopes of finding out how far away Foggy is, but he can't concentrate over the chatter of his teeth.

The water begins to move around him as someone swims his way. Matthew tries to lift his head and get a better idea of what's happening, but the throbbing ache in his body won't allow it.

Soft hands settle on the sides of his head, and caress his face. " _Shush_." A woman whispers and places a soft kiss to his forehead. He feels himself go unconscious as she submerges him beneath the water.

* * *

 Matthew awakes on a soft featherbed. His head rests on a fine pillow, and his body is covered with soft velvet blankets.

His tongue darts out across his dry lips and his eyes flutter open. He hears movement and chatter from the hallway, and smells rich foods being passed around.

A large oaken door creaks open, and the woman from before walks in. She holds a silver tray that's filled with various foods. The velvet train of her dress drags behind her as she comes and sits on the bed.

He can smell the Shell Flowers that rest in her hair, and taste the wine coating her lips. She reaches and brushes a piece of hair from his eyes, then grabs a fruit.

"Eat." She gently pries his mouth open with her long nimble fingers, and places the fruit inside.

Matthew refuses to chew. Overwhelmed.

" _Eat_." She says firmly as she forces his mouth shut. The juices explode in his mouth and light his insides afire.

He moans with ecstasy as the new warmth reaches his cock. The pain from the fall ebbs away, and all he can feel is pleasure.

He sits up as lust begins to surge through him. He doesn't think before he pulls her into a kiss. She returns it, before pulling away and giggling. "What's your name?" She runs her tongue across his bottom lip and nips it.

"Matthew."

"I'm Elektra, Queen of the Faeries."

"What?" He chokes.

"You're in the Seelie Court." _The Seelie Court is where Fae reside, and is a place no man returns from._ The words of Jack Murdock race through his head.

He's been warned since he was a small child to stay away from Faerie Rings, Hawthorn trees, and the like. Jack Murdock has never been a man of the church or the Holy Sea, but he is a believer of Faeries and their ilk.

And here his son is, in bed with the Faerie Queen.

Elektra runs her hands down the front of his doublet and unbuttons it. She places a kiss to his exposed chest, before reaching for the half eaten fruit. She takes a bite, and juice runs down her neck and between her breast.

A thousand thoughts run through his head, but he can't stop himself from placing his tongue between her breasts, licking away the juice. His cock fattening with blood as he moves.

Her breath hitches as she slips her hands into his hair. She climbs into his lap, and licks his neck.

Matthew instinctively reaches for the fruit again and takes another bite, even as a small voice tells him what happens when someone eats Faerie food.

 _Those who eat the Fair Folk's food are tied to them forever, and can never be freed. So be warned young Matthew, if you're ever taken away to live with the Faeries, never eat their food._ He was told over and over again by his father.

 _I'm doomed_. He thinks as she opens his breeches, and places her mouth on his hard cock.

He moans and his body melts into the bed. She swirls her tongue up and down the base, then presses her fingers against his balls. Her mouth is a warm blanket encompassing him.

He jerks his hips up as he inches nearer to orgasm, and she giggles. The sound vibrates around him as he quickly shoots into her mouth.

Elektra wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, then gives him a quick peck. She crawls over him while he feels her curves through her dress.

She places herself over his lips, and he's consumed with the taste of her. It's sweeter then the fruit could ever be.

She grinds against Matthew's mouth, and he splays his hands over her hips. He's been with women before, but never like this. He wouldn't have thought of doing these things, because he didn't know he could.

She grinds and grinds as he licks her until she comes, and afterwards she continues to rub against him, until her oversensitive flesh can't take it anymore.

She climbs down and runs a hand across his face. "We're going to have so much fun together." She murmurs against his lips, before slipping out of bed and returning outside.

Matthew tries to catch his breath as he processes what just happened.

* * *

 Time moves different in the Seelie Court then it does in the World Above, (as the Faeries call it). He doesn't know day from night, or night from day.

Parties rage on for hours and hours, and Elektra is often the head of them. Sharing drink and food with her follow Fae, and laughing at the misfortune of the humans that they've trapped.

Matthew surprisingly isn't among those poor people. For what feels like a week, he remains in his chamber. Not allowed to leave. His only contact with another person is when Elektra brings him food, and they lie together.

Then one night she comes to visit with clothes in hand. "Let's feast." She smiles and throws the clothes at him. He strips out of his current clothes and slips into the new ones. She walks over and adjusts it, to make them fit perfectly.

"You're very handsome." She kisses him and he runs his hands over her sides.

Her dress scandalously reveals her shoulders, and her hair loosely caresses them. A gold belt is cinched around her waist, and jewels dangle from it. A gold crown sits on her head, and a jewelled necklace encompasses her neck.

Elektra takes his hand and leads him to the party. Fae and human are pressed too closely together as they dance. She guides him through the sweaty bodies, and onto a dais that overlooks the room.

She pushes him into a velvet covered seat, and waves a servant over. He slips a cushion under his feet, and gives him a glass of wine.

Elektra grabs a goblet and raises it over the crowd. "To us!" The Faeries cheer, and she grins.

The party goes on for what feels an eternity. Humans collapse from exhaustion, while the Faeries continue on. Unaffected.

Elektra suddenly grabs his arm and drags him from his seat. He stumbles behind her. Trying to keep up.

She pulls him into the middle of the crowd and begins to twirl. Her bare feet grazing the floor as she spins. Her arms outstretched, and her hair whipping around her.

Matthew stands beside her in a drunken haze. His own body swaying to the music, but not having reached her inhabited state yet.

Soon his fingers twitch and he reaches for her. His arm wrapping around her waist. Everyone looks at him in shock, but Elektra just smiles.

She tugs him beside her, and they begin to dance together. He lifts her in the air again and again. She throws her head back and laughs with delight, as he spins her around.

He brings her down, but doesn't let her touch the floor. Instead her holds her in his arms, her feet dangling over his bicep, and her arm around his neck. He twirls in a circle until he can't stand, and they collapse onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

Elektra pulls him back on his feet, and they dance again. Jumping around like children playing a game, then dancing a loose version of a Black Nag. A dance regularly favoured by his previous Lord and Lady.

They only stop when his human body can't take it anymore, and he falls down. She pulls him up, wrapping his arm around her neck, and leading him out of the room.

She helps him into his room, and he strips of his clothes. She then slides out of her dress, and climbs beside him on the bed.

She leans over him, her long hair brushing against his face. "I'm so glad I saw you fall into that river." She places a soft kiss on his lips, before laying down beside him.

They both snuggle beneath the fur blanket, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 Since the night where she first allowed Matthew to leave his chambers, he's been granted the freedom to move freely around the Seelie Court. Save for the dungeons, and the entrance to the World Above.

Special books bound with magic, have been given to him to read, and surprisingly, he reads them as though he still had sight. The words entering his mind like they're being audibly spoken to him.

One day while he sits in a small library surrounded by books, he hears Elektra's heartbeat beating like a drum, as she rushes down the hallway and into the room.

She flings the door open with a smile. "Come. I have a gift for you." She turns and heads back down the hallway. Knowing he'll follow. He always follows.

Matthew sets down the manuscript with a shake of the head and a smile, and lets her footfalls guide him to their destination.

He enters her chambers. Bypassing a party raging on nearby.

He hears a young heartbeat. Strong and steady. The swaddled babe, lays in a carved wooden crib in the corner of the room. Awake and sucking it's small thumb. It's big blue eyes facing the ceiling.

"What is this Elektra?" He asks slightly unnerved, as he steps cautiously towards the crib.

She leans over, and gently picks the infant from the crib. Cradling her in her arms. "It's our daughter."

"What do you mean our daughter?" It couldn't be their daughter. Faery women find it very hard to get pregnant, and if by some chance Elektra did, he would've known about it. She never would've been able to hide nine months of pregnancy, from his keen senses.

She walks over, and brings the baby closer. His fingers twitch with the sudden urge to caress her forehead, but he holds back. Overwhelmed by his apparent 'gift.'

"She's a changeling. One of my servant girls switched her sick baby with this little one. She's just so cute, and I thought she'd be a perfect daughter."

"What about your servant? She took this baby to raise."

"Oh, she'll just take another one." Elektra says like it's nothing. As though they're not speaking of the abduction of children.

" _Elektra_!" He hisses quietly, as not to upset the baby. "This isn't right. You can't take a child from its parents."

"It's not as though they don't get a child in return." She continues to coo and gently rock the baby. "We can be a family Matthew. All you have to do is love and raise her. That's all."

He knows Elektra has dug in her heels. That she isn't changing her mind. This is now their child.

"Let me see her." He sighs and holds out his arms. She shifts the baby from her arms to his, and Matthew breathes in her scent. She smells of home. Of Shell Flowers and cooked Crubeens. Ale and Bainne Clabhair.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. I haven't picked one yet. I thought maybe you could."

She gurgles as he bounces her lightly in his arms. "Hmmm, what about Morna?"

Elektra's fingers brush the tuff of hair atop the baby's head. "Morna, I like it."

"Hello Morna." Matthew leans down and whispers quietly.

* * *

Morna is like his own little clock. Allowing him to gage the passage of time as she goes from babe to girl.

Her auburn hair grows from curling around her ears, to brushing against her waist. Her smile widens as she makes room for new teeth. Her eyes change from sky blue to stormy grey.

She often enjoys sitting curled up in his lap as he reads, or sleepily playing with Elektra's hair after a day of running in the gardens.

Her room is beside theirs, and he regularly carries her sleeping body to her bed from Elektra's side. The noise of the constant partying doesn't seem to bother her, and she sleeps snug under her blankets.

One night while Morna sleeps, Elektra dresses them both in their best.

"You haven't been out in a while, and people are starting to assume things." Her voice has a slight amused tone to it, and she grins.

"Are they?" He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a light kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Mhmm. I've heard rumours that I've gained a taste of human flesh, and eaten you. Or just simply killed you." She sounds unperturbed by the dark rumours.

"Really?" Matthew's eyebrows raise in concern.

"Uh huh." Elektra interlocks their fingers, and tugs him behind her.

They walk onto the dais. Each grabbing a goblet of spiced wine. She makes a show of kissing him, then they take their seats together.

He sits unperturbed as several humans scramble onto the floor. Drunk on Faerie food. It's something he's gone through several times, though often in the security of their chamber, and the sight doesn't cause internal turmoil like it once would've.

His time in the Seelie Court has moulded him into a man, he doesn't think even his father would recognize.

His keen senses pick up a human woman, stumbling after the others, but the scent of Faerie food isn't on her breath. _She's faking_. He realizes as his eyes widen. _She's going to try to escape._

Matthew knows Elektra would expect him to alert her. Let her know a human is going to attempt an escape, but he doesn't.

The human pretends to drunkenly dance, and only stops when several compatriots fall to the ground in a heap. They're drug out of the room, and he stands from his seat.

Elektra glances at him with a look of confusion, as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to check on Morna."

"Oh, alright." She squeezes his hand, and he leaves the room. Expertly trailing the guards, that are throwing the passed out humans into a small chamber. He hides behind a wall, out of sight, until they're gone. He goes to step foreword, then he hears the human woman quietly opening the door.

She exits, and he shoots out a hand. Grabbing her arm. Another going over her mouth to muffle her screams. "I'm going to help you, but you can't make a noise." He whispers into her ear.

She weakly nods, and he moves his hand from her mouth, but keeps the other on her arm. Knowing that if she bolts, and tries to leave without his aid, she'll be quickly captured.

"Who are you?" He asks. Interested in the first sober human he's seen in literal ages.

"I'm Kieran, but everyone calls me Karen, because my mother was a Dane." Karen pulls at her sleeve. Uncomfortable that she just shared more information then needed, with a potentially dangerous stranger.

"I'm Matthew, and I'm going to tell you how to leave without getting caught."

"Why are you helping me?" He can sense her eyes taking in his features. "You're not a Faerie, are you?"

"No."

"Then how are you sober? Did you spit it out like I did?"

"I've been drunk on Faerie food before, but not in awhile. I'm a... anomaly. I'm allowed to freely move around the Court, and that's why I can help you."

Her eyes light up with hope, and she places a kind hand on his arm. "Come with me then. Leave this place."

"It's too late for me. I'm not the same person who was brought here. This is my home now. I don't even know how long it's been since I saw the World Above." A thought sparks in his mind. "What year is it?" He cocks his head to the side. Intrigued to know how long it's truly been since he was last at Kilkenny.

"1495." Matthew's mouth falls agape. It's been over a hundred years since he entered the Seelie Court. Everyone he has ever met before, are very likely bodies in the ground now. Including his father.

He swallows and tries to gain his composure. "We have to move. We don't have long until my absence raises concern." Leaves crunch beneath his feet, as he guides her towards the path to the World Above. A place he has never dared tread before, though he has learned about in secret, with his sharp ears.

He can feel the warmth from the rising sun on his face and he smiles. He hasn't felt sunlight since his time at Kilkenny. The sun never reaches the Seelie Court.

His hand slightly shakes as he pushes back the tree branch, that's blocking her from leaving. "Go." He says softly. Karen gives him a short hug, then bends down, runs under the tree branch, and to freedom.

Matthew stands there for a few moments, before breathing deeply, and descending back below.

When he returns to the party, he finds Elektra standing outside. A goblet of wine still in hand. "You've been gone long. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, I get distracted watching Morna." He kisses her forehead. He knows when she finds out about Karen escaping, she'll put two and two together, but for now he'll enjoy being in her arms, before the consequences of his actions come at him, with the force of a wave.

"I see." She kisses him again, and links her arms around his waist. "What do you say to us returning to our chambers?"

"I'd say let's go." He grabs her hand, and begins to run down the hall. Her giggling behind him like a child.

Later, when their love making is over, he sightlessly glances towards the painted ceiling. A sleeping Elektra in his arms. His hand caressing her hair.

His thoughts are filled with the life he could of lived. The woman he could've loved. The children he might've fathered. If only his horse hadn't thrown him off his back. Something he hasn't often contemplated in a very long time.

Yet, he isn't wishing for it. It's more simply thinking of the infinite possibilities, not wanting them. Content with what he has.

Matthew is aware he could lose it all tomorrow, when Elektra comes to learn what he's done, so he holds her a little tighter, and presses a kiss to her brow.

For the first in a long time, he prays. He prays that she sees his reasoning. That she understands that he needed to finally kill the part of himself, that longs for the World Above. To stand at the entrance point to that realm, and turn his back on it.

"Please." He whispers under his breath. "Don't let me lose her." He closes his eyes, and snuggles closer to her. Knowing this might be the last time he'll ever be able to hold her.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kilkenny Castle, is a castle in Kilkenny, Ireland, built in 1195.  
> * Malahide Castle, is a castle near Malahide, Ireland, that part of dates back to the 12th century.  
> * Faerie Food, "If a person eats Fae food in Faerie lands they become trapped and unable to stomach human food ever again if they escape." (andthenenglish.wordpress.com)  
> * Seelie Court, "DescriptionThe fairies of Irish, English, Scottish and Welsh folklore have been classified in a variety of ways. Two of the most prominent categories, derived from Scottish folklore, are the division into the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court." (Wikipedia)  
> * Faerie Rings, "A fairy ring, also known as fairy circle, elf circle, elf ring[1] or pixie ring, is a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms- Fairy rings are the subject of much folklore and myth worldwide—particularly in Western Europe." (Wikipedia)  
> * Hawthorn trees, "In Celtic mythology it is one of the most sacred trees and symbolises love and protection. It is also known as the Fairy Tree, as fairies live under the Hawthorn as its guardians, and so was treated with great respect and care." (thepresenttree.com)  
> * Doublet, "A man's short close-fitting padded jacket, commonly worn from the 14th to the 17th century." (Wikipedia)  
> * Holy Sea, "The Holy See (Latin: Sancta Sedes; Latin pronunciation: [ˈsaŋkta ˈsedes]; Italian: Santa Sede), also called the See of Rome, is the apostolic episcopal see of the bishop of Rome, known as the Pope." (Wikipedia)  
> * Fair Folk, another name for Faeries.  
> * Black Nag, a traditional Irish dance, normally dance by several couples.  
> * Changeling, "A changeling was believed to be a fairy child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies." (Wikipedia)  
> * Crubeens, cooked pigs foot, an Irish food,  
> * Bainne Clabhair, "is cultured or clabbered into yogurt-like products are pre-digested by the beneficial bacteria that feed on the lactose (milk sugar)." (craftybaking.com)


End file.
